Fifty Shades
by Lyzzardbrain
Summary: A grittier more explicit rewrite of What We Owe Each Other. Intended for mature audiences. Examines power, consent and sex in Jenny and Vastra's relationship. Trigger warnings for incest ( non graphic) self harm.
1. Chapter 1

Fsog 1

Jenny Flint was nervous. Annabelle had just moved into a nearby tenement apartment. Jenny had been out romping around in her cousin's clothes. The new neighbour had thought she was a boy and called 'him' over. "You look like a strong lad, can you 'elp wi these boxes?"

Jenny spent part of the afternoon helping Annabelle's family move in. She introduced herself as Jimmy. Annabelle's dad gave 'him' a couple pennies for his effort, and the pretty blonde girl had walked him out. She guided Jenny around to the back of the building and kissed 'him'. "You were such a strong bloke 'elpin' with all them 'eavy boxes" Annabelle purred, feeling Jenny's arm. muscles.

She took Jenny's hand and placed it on her breast. As she massaged the offered breast, Jenny turned her hips away so Annabelle wouldn't feel what wasn't there. The girl had misread the gesture, as Jenny thought she would, as hiding the signs of arousal.

"Don't be shy, I'm glad to make a friend." Annabelle reached for Jenny's fly. Jenny's heart was racing. The arousal was certainly there, just not in the form the girl was looking for. Jenny had had more than one date end abruptly at the point when the girl she was with discovered that she, too, was a girl, so had honed her technique.

The brunette took control of the situation before she was discovered. She took her left hand off the offered breast, with regret, and used it to support Annabelle under her arms. Jenny then reached under the girl's dress, leaning her against the wall. Jenny was efficient, moving her thumb on her nub and teasing her entrance with a finger, watching for her response.

"Annabelle- come up for Dinner" Annabelle's father yelled down the stairs.

"Don't stop Jimmy, I'm sooo

close".

Annabelle gasped, moving her hips to guide Jenny's fingers inside. In seconds Annabelle clenched on Jenny's hand and muffled her cry.

" Come back the day after tomorrow, Ill make it up to you then." She kissed Jenny and ran upstairs.

That had been two days ago. Jenny had bought a few flowers and some sweets, combed her hair and tied it back low under her cousin's hat and nervously made her way down the block. Jenny knocked on Annabelle's door.

Jenny and Annabelle walked around the neighborhood for a bit and then found a secluded spot not far from the docks where Jenny's uncle worked. Annabelle whispered in Jenny's ear "no one's ever done that so good for me before, most blokes just wanna put it in an' be done."

Jenny quickly got to work before her girlfriend discovered her secret. She knelt on Annabelle's thigh, carefully out of reach of helpful hands. Jenny found a rhythm that gave her some much needed friction, which may be why she didn't hear voices approaching.

The next thing she knew, her uncle was dragging her home by the hair, and Annabelle was screaming and crying, calling Jenny a liar and a pervert.

Her uncle didn't take her all the way home. He pulled her into a dark ally. "You unnatural little whore - I'll fix ya for sure. " Jenny was used to her Uncle's beatings, but this was a whole new kind of pain as threw her to the ground and raped her. "If ya say a word of this to yer Aunt, I'll tell 'er about what I caught you doin' and you'll be on the street fer shore".

For the next months, Jenny's uncle used her regularly with the same threat. Jenny learned to hide her soul while her uncle took her body.

Jenny continued to wear her cousin's clothes around town when she wasn't selling matches. It was easier and safer to be a boy. Unfortunately, her Aunt Connie saw her outside the baker's about two weeks before her thirteenth birthday and the next thing she knew, she was out on the street.

Ok, I can do this' Jenny reassured herself as she loosened the rags to draw attention to her cleavage. She loosened her hair, and walked up to the first gentleman who came around the corner. Deepening her voice, she tried to sound seductive.

"Matches sir?" She held them close to her chest, and the gin-scented man groped her breast for a minute, grabbed the matches and tossed her a couple of pennies.

Jenny held her breath until the man was out of sight. Relief mixed with disgust as she clutched the first coin she'd seen since Aunt Connie kicked her out of the house.

'How twisted is this? Auntie kicks me out for not bein' ladylike, dressin' in trousers 'n' all. 'Poor Little Orphan Jenny' wasn't doing so well as a match girl without her guardian's help to create the illusion of poverty mixed with a dash of 'I could be your daughter'. 'Whore Jenny', as she called her new "look" and approach was showing signs of great success.

Although she longed to take her two pennies and buy whatever scrap of food she could find, she wanted to keep working while the men were heading home from the factories. This was prime time. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, letting the men touch her, picking their pockets, but hunger is a powerful motivator.

By the time the streets quieted down, Jenny had sold enough matches for her first real meal in two weeks and her first food of any kind in three days. She sat down to stew and a bun in a tavern called The Gin Palace. She felt dirty after all those men had pawed her like a piece of meat, but she was also relieved as the warmth of the hot stew thawed her hands as she cradled the bowl.

Half dozen men burst through the door or the tavern. "Hey you, wench, get over here!" The Chinese men grabbed Jenny by her hair and dragged her out of the Palace. A hooded figure in the back corner of the tavern threw some coins on the table and slipped out a minute behind the Tongs and their captive

"You tryin' a sell more than matches out there? That's our business and we do not stand for competition. If you're gonna whore, you whore for us!" Jenny tried to scream or even explain, but they covered her mouth, pinning her against the outside wall of the Gin Palace, in the ally. Two men pinned her down and tore the rags away from her body while several others opened their own clothing, insulting her and preparing to do worse. Her soul went and hid, but her body fought with everything she had. Never again would a man use her as her uncle had.

The hooded figure jumped out of the shadows into action. Jenny seized her opportunity and bit the hand on her mouth.

"Go back inside!" The hooded figure hissed (hissed?). Not needing a second invitation Jenny slipped back in the door as her rescuer used some kind of whip to subdue the group from the Chinese Tong.

Mrs Jenkins drank more gin than she sold, some people thought, but she had a kindly streak, and when the waif came back inside, trembling and bleeding, she tossed a rag over the girl's shoulders and poured her a cup of tea. "Have some more stew lass, on thee 'ouse"

Jenny curled up under the makeshift blanket. 'I recognize that hooded woman' she thought to herself. The shrouded figure had been at her dad's funeral, with a spiky haired man with the oddest shoes.

Jenny owed this hooded figure more than she could repay. The match girl had been poor too long and lived rough for too long to believe there wouldn't be a price for her salvation. She waited, terrified, for the woman to return. She hoped that she wasn't saved from the Tong only to meet a worse fate repaying the shrouded figure.

When Jenny's rescuer finally reappeared, she was coated in blood. She came back to her table, where the match girl waited and fretted.

"Thank you ma'am for savin' me tonight"

If Jenny could have seen beneath the hood in the dark tavern, she would have watched her hero's head crests change colour.

In a moment the silurian saw a way to finally repay her debt to the girl and to save the child's dignity all at once. She would have gladly take the girl in, adopted and cared for her, but knew this child had too much pride and too much fear to accept such charity. She had watched her for seven years.

"You could come work for me, as a, a maid? An assistant? My accommodations are modest, but I have a plan to better my situation. I'll start you out at a scullery maid's wages, and cover all your expenses."

"Am I to be your slave?" Jenny asked earnestly? "You might better yourself but a scullery maids wage wouldn't begin to repay you for what ya did tonight."

"You will be no one's slave, not tonight, or ever, if I have a say in it. I said you'd start as a scullery maid. It's only fitting, you're only 12. "

"Thirteenth birthday today Miss"

"Happy birthday then. I will train you and your pay will increase with your skills and responsibilities."

Jenny was too tired to argue. "Can we discuss this in the morning?"

Jenny put her head on the table and fell asleep.

'Poor little ape', thought the new mistress, and carried the girl up the stairs and laid her to sleep on her own blankets. The rescuer then busied herself getting cleaned up from the night's feast.


	2. Chapter 2

Fs2

Vastra remembered how she first met Jenny Flint. It was the worst day of her life. She was the front guard so her hibernation chamber above the rest. A horrible explosion damaged her life-support, and she climbed out into an underground tunnel. Who had been so careless? Did they not know where the pods were buried?

Her confusion was replaced with rage as she saw a primitive explosive device tossed onto the pod where her sisters slept. She grabbed the dynamite and threw it out of the hole before it could explode. It landed in the Thames, wick extinguished. Several more sticks of dynamite followed. She tossed them away from her sisters' hibernation pods. One exploded, and a man, a woman and their hatchling fell into the pit. The man, John Flint yelled up "stop with 'e dynamite,"

"Git out Flint, there's an alligator or somethin' in there"

"I see it, it's protectin' something, its nest maybe." John grabbed a dynamite stick and threw it into the river. A blue box appeared out of nowhere, and a skinny man with pointy hair waved a thin metal rod which somehow turned off the dynamite, but it was too late. John's dynamite stick exploded in his hand.

"Get them out!" the doctor cried. The man stepped into his box as the final 4 sticks of dynamite exploded Vastra grabbed the hatchling under one arm and its mother under the other and leaped to safety. She set them down, turned and roared.

What followed could only be called a massacre. Sixteen Silurian warriors, eight tunnel workers and fifteen bystanders died. One woman and her daughter, Jenny, a Time Lord and Vastra were the only survivors. The little girl screamed into her mother's petty coats. The mother screamed into the girl's hair. The excavation site became a mass grave for Silurians and humans alike. As the Bobbies started to arrive on the scene, the doctor guided the lone Silurian into the blue box, which shortly disappeared.

##########################

For the first time since her aunt threw her out of the house, Jenny Flint woke up indoors, warm and dry. She was lying on a blanket, on the floor, with a second blanket covering her. There were stacks of books all around the edge of the room. A basin, a pitcher of water and a towel were on the floor a few feet away. 'Has the hooded woman left me to sleep in her library overflow?'Jenny wondered to herself, hoping that the coming improvement in social standing wouldn't lead to her loosing easy access to this marvelous treasure. There was fiction and science, lots of science, veterinary medicine about apes, religion, history, anatomy and politics, and that was just what Jenny could see from her sleeping pad.

There seemed to be no organization to the piles of books. Jenny decided to try moving. She ached all over, but there were no injuries that would take more than a few days to heal.

She crawled over to the water pitcher, poured a measure into the tin cup and drank. Next she cleaned the dirt off her face, neck, arms and legs. It felt so good to be clean that she finished by scrubbing her torso. She had honestly only planned to quickly clean her private parts, but she was alone and safe, and there was no sign of her new Mistress. She knew she wasn't supposed to do it, she could be whipped, or worse, but her hand lingered as she remembered those stolen moments with Annabelle, and also her mysterious new mistress. As always, after the release was the shame as she quickly cleaned up and promised herself it would never happen again.

Determined to start on the right foot, Jenny headed towards the door, and saw a note stuck on a nail.

Miss Flint, I have gone to retrieve some food and other supplies. Please take some time to freshen up and recover from your ordeal. You may read any of my books. There is no organization to them which you could interrupt. Vastra

So that's her name. So many questions were forming in Jenny's mind about her new employer. Why had she followed her family for so many years? What kind of mistress would she be? Did she know about Jenny's 'boyish' tendencies? Jenny resolved in that moment to keep them hidden lest she end up on the street again.

Jenny opened the door to investigate the rest of the house, only to realize she was in the Inn above The Gin Palace. 'What could this mean? Surely no one would employ a maid for such a small room. Perhaps this is some sort of test.' Jenny decided to stop thinking and start her work. She wasn't that badly hurt. 'Ok, if this is (Mrs.? Lady? How odd she used no title in her note) Vastra's whole dwelling, I shall endeavor to clean it before she returns.' Jenny thought she remembered seeing broken and discarded wooden shipping crates in the ally last night. She went downstairs and gathered up the planks of rough cheap wood. It took several trips, but when she was done, Jenny had made a simple, four shelf bookcase.

Next she busied herself sorting the books into science, history, literature, and "everything else." Science took two and a half shelves. With the books off the floor and surfaces, Jenny made quick work of cleaning and tidying the room. She chose a book called "Of the Origin of Species". She didn't understand everything, but the idea that the earth is unimaginably old, and all the creatures are kin intrigued her.

She jumped when the door opened and Vastra returned. Vastra's arms were loaded down and she was followed into the house by a page equally burdened. She thanked him and sent him on his way with a shilling. Jenny gawked. That's more than a day's wages for a page. The boy grinned, said "thank you Miss" and ran off before the lady noticed her mistake.

When Vastra turned, it was her jaw that dropped. "Where, how, where are my books?" She said the last word like it was her most prized possession. "I'm sorry ma'am if I startled ya', Jenny replied, glancing to where she'd built the makeshift bookshelf.

"It's , it's wonderful. My room has never been so clean. "

Despite herself, the young maid grinned. "Well, I washed your plate, your cup, your kettle, your pot and your bowl, so my duties as a scullery maid were done, so I thought, if it pleases ya, I'd do the rest. " Jenny suddenly worried she had overstepped her bounds and acted above her station.

Vastra stated "Fine work. Good maid". An odd turn of phrase, perhaps, but the elder woman did not seem offended, or even aware, that she was addressing her maid like a beloved pet dog. "Now," Vastra exclaimed gleefully, "let's look at what I bought. First order of business, food. The little monkey who helped me thought you might like fruit and cheese and cake and meat pies."

The hooded woman unloaded the feast. Jenny's mouth watered and she tentatively took an apple. Jenny was unfamiliar with eating so frequently and did not wanting to seem greedy. She didn't, want to eat up all her wages. When Vastra offered a meat pie the girl said "I ain't got any money".

"Your wages include food, shelter, clothing and training. I need you strong and healthy. I will give you this week's wages ahead so you may purchase anything else." The shrouded figure removed five shillings from her coin purse. Jenny didn't know what to say, she'd never known such riches. Vastra pulled another package from her shopping bag. "Did the apes injure your reproductive organs?"

It took a second for the young girl to understand the question, and then she turned a deep shade of red. "Ya stopped 'em first ma'am." She whispered, remembering how she'd bled when her uncle first attacked her. She had scrubbed for hours to get her dress clean.

"Thank the goddess. You shan't be needing these today then. They'll be here when you do". The taller woman put the cotton wool in a low cupboard by the window Mystified, the girl wondered if the older woman expected her to be brutally raped. She had never felt safer than with this strange lady, but all girls are at risk on London's streets. The tall woman continued, oblivious to Jenny's inner monologue.

"I got these uniforms, two maid's uniforms, and one page's uniform. At times, it would be helpful for me to have a male servant"

A picture started to form in the girls mind, and it wasn't pleasant. This small room, the two women and a young man, the threat of being raped again, the biology and animal husbandry textbooks, it added up. She'd been saved from a prostitution ring only to be a part of a breeding program. "You saved me, wined and dined me to make me into your own personal Eve? What kind of monster are you?" Jenny threw the coins on the floor, and ran out the door.

Calling Vastra a monster hit closer to home than the girl could imagine. When the Doctor had whisked her away from the site of the massacre he had taken her on a whirlwind tour of human history and culture. They made a rock band out of famous kings, witnessed the construction of the Taj Mahal and listened to the Buddha, Jesus and Mohammad preach. After the tour was over, and Vastra prepared to not kill all humans on site, the Doctor returned her to Victorian London where she joined the Monstre show.

For awhile she earned a decent wage as a side show freak. Unfortunately the demands got more and more degrading. Crowds came to see her, and be terrified. When she joined the show, she had hoped to perform feats of skill, strength or agility, but mostly people just wanted to stare. Many so-called experts were brought in to examine her. She was glad to answer their questions, but found them less than scientific. Some people wanted to pay to be alone with her. When she realized what that meant, she put an end to it, and any future children they might have been planning. Next they asked her to catch bullets with her tongue. She ate the lion and moved on. She started cleaning London's streets of real monsters.


End file.
